Tale Of a Runaway
by helrio uzugaku
Summary: 1st story of my return! Naruto is tired of his family and villagers for mistreating him so he runs away. decent Kurama/Kyuubi. Minato, Kushina live! Godlike Naruto. NO HAREM! NarutoxFu pairing no questions asked. I hope you enjoy!


**Hey guys, I know i've been whining about being overworked in my stories but this is something that I've seen attempted in quite a few stories, but sadly, just when I felt the story could go somewhere, the author leaves the story out to dry. so I plan on breathing new life into the fairy tail x Naruto run away.**

**Mainly because I've felt that these stories truly bring out the feeling in the reader, so I hope I can pull this off and if you guys see any problems please let me know so I can fix them.**

It had been merely six short years since the Kyuubi No Kitsune had been sealed into Naruto's two sisters, mai, and mae who happened to be identical twins who just so happen to share thoughts to the extent where they can easily finish a sentence for the other, the yin half had been sealed into Mai, while the yang half half had been sealed into Mae, Naruto had the consciousness of the Kyuubi sealed into him, making everyone see him as the demon among the citizens. Naruto been completely ignored since he was three years old, his mother only cared enough to acknowledge his existence during the times his sisters get into trouble causing them to push the blame onto him making an excuse about trying to stop him, leaving him to take the punishment while the twins got rewarded.

An underfed Naruto walked through the village holding his grumbling stomach, "Gah, why me? Why am I being punished? What did I do to deserve this Kami?"

Naruto continued to stumble through the village before he ran into a taller woman holding two bowls of ramen, "Excuse me, I'm sorry I didn't see you."

The woman looked down to Naruto and noticed he was trembling looking up at her with eyes full of fear, when she placed the bowls down she lent down and moved her hand to rub his hair causing him to flinch, "What's wrong?"

Naruto looked up at her with slightly teary eyes, "It's nothing, I'm fine." Naruto's stomach chose to rumble causing Naruto's face to glow light red from embarrassment causing the woman to giggle, "You hungry? What's your name?"

Naruto looked up at her, "Naruto"

"Naruto, my name is Ayame. Would you like a bowl of ramen?" The little boys head tilted slightly, "Ra-men?"

The woman showed surprise but shook her head to rid herself of it, "Come on, I'll get you a bowl." The woman held out her hand to the little boy.

"I don't have any money." The boys eyes started to water slightly when his stomach released an almost painfully loud rumble.

Ayame looked down at the boy with a small smile, "Don't worry, I can pay for your meal."

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise at her kindness, "Say Naruto, where are your parents? I'm sure they're worried sick about you."

Naruto scoffed, "They don't know I'm gone, not like they would notice."

Ayame looked partially stunned at the boys words, "Come on Naruto, I'm sure that's not true."

Naruto looked a little angry, his hunger forgotten, "They don't care, they never listen to me, the only time they even look to me is when my sisters blame something on me!"

Ayame looked sadly at him, "Come on Naruto, I'll buy you some ramen and we can talk more."

Naruto ate the ramen given to him faster than she had ever seen anyone eat ramen, even the yondaime's wife couldn't eat this fast, "Naruto, you should slow down, you're going to make yourself sick."

Naruto looked down sadly, "I'm sorry, it's just that, this is the first time I've had food that wasn't thrown out by my "Family"

The way Naruto said it with so much venom almost made Ayame flinch, "Naruto, it's hard to believe that any parent would abuse their child."

Naruto got up and walked away slightly upset with tears streaming down his cheek, before Ayame could go after him he vanished into the crowd.

Naruto went home not so surprised to find the door locked, it's times like this he was happy he always left his window open, after crawling in through the window Naruto went to try to ask his parents to train him, again. Naruto had first started asking his mother for training when he was four, because his sisters had started the day before, "Sorry honey, your sisters need the training a little more than you do, We'll start your training next year I promise." so a year later he asked again, "Mommy, can we start training this year?" kushina looked down at her son, "I'm sorry Naruto, but your sisters need more time, we'll train you next year." so here he was, walking out into the yard before his sisters joined at the hip ran through the door and rammed into him, "Watch where you're going baka!"

Naruto didn't really care what they called him, he had been called far worse from the villagers, monster, demon child, bastard child, you name it,and the beatings were much worse than getting knocked over. but when Naruto heard the words of his father and mother his heart finally shattered, "Kushina, I want Mai to sign the toad contract, and I want you to allow Mei to sign the dragon contract. I also want to announce their place as the joined clan heads to the namikaze and uzumaki clans." Kushina snapped, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!? THOSE ARE NARUTO'S BIRTH RIGHT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Minato responded calmly, "Kushina, we both know that Naruto wouldn't be a good clan head, let alone for two clans so let me ask you."

Who are stronger?

"Mei and Mai"

who are smarter?

"Mei and Mai"

Who would make better clan heads?

Kushina lowered her head, "Mei and Mai" just then the two heard a snap towards the door causing them to look at the source.

Naruto was staring at the two with disbelief, hurt, pain, betrayal, tears clouding his vision, Naruto ran off leaving his "Parents" shouting after him, but Naruto didn't care, he slammed the door shut and locked it, then ran to his room and slammed it shut and locked, along with his window.

Inside, Naruto's room isn't just plain, if not for the small stack of clothes, the stack of book, and the bed role, Naruto's room would just be a room with the paint chipping horribly, and an awful smell of rotting flesh that can't be found. Naruto sobbed quietly into his bed roll until he heard a gentle knock on his door, "Naruto? Honey, please come out, we need to talk to you."

Naruto slammed his fist into the ground as hard as he could, stomped over to the door and slightly cracked it open, "What the hell do you people want!?"

The two flinched at his cruel tone but Naruto stepped up, "Naruto, I'm sorry to say this, as much as i'm sorry you found out the way you did, but you just wouldn't be a good clan head."

Naruto glared daggers at Minato and spat out, "And why the hell is that!? Because I'm not strong? You know exactly why I'm weaker than those two! you've spent the last two years training them and leaving me to the mercy of the village! Hell, you haven't even spent time with me since I was old enough to talk! I've had to feed from you scraps since I could walk!"

Minato and kushina let their heads slide down in shame, "Shochi-kun, I'm so…"

"Don't you dare call me that! You both lost that right when you didn't notice me crawl home with my legs broken! And you wanna know something? All those pranks around the village was never me! Those things I was forced to call sisters for the past six years have been pushing their punishments onto me! And you wanna know something else? It eventually got so bad that the punishment was me getting my legs broken, I went to you both for help but you thought I was lying to you, for three fucking months!"

Minato and Kushina were shocked to say the least, the village they have both sworn to protect has been beating their children, and they didn't listen.

With that, the two didn't even get the chance to apologize before the door was slammed in their face and locked, they tried to knock but no response, the two eventually walked off feeling ashamed of what they've done to their son.

Naruto was fuming at his parents sad attempt at apologizing, he decided to go talk to a friend so sat in a lotus position.

**Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes to stand in front of a giant golden cage revealing a giant orange-red fox with nine transparent tails, "**Hey kit, you here for our weekly game?"**

Naruto looked down sadly and shook his head no, "I-I can't take it any more, t-they gave my inheritance to them kurama. They gave them everything, my clans,my pride, I don't even have my dignity left."

Kurama let out an obviously pissed off growl, "**They did what!? Kit, what do you plan to do?"**

The seriousness in his voice was enough for Naruto to shed a tear at his only caring friend, he and Kurama had become friends only last year, and they had started out very rocky, kurama had wanted to eat him at first, but after Naruto found a way to give Kurama a small sense of freedom by tearing off a piece of the seal, Kurama hears, felt, and saw what Naruto went through on a daily basis, even getting pity from the mass of negative energy, Kurama had always hated humans, but this child was denied his humanity making him less human, Kurama eventually got closer to Naruto, even telling him his true Name.

"I-I don't know Kurama! What can I do!? Everything I have ever known is here. Please Kurama, help me, tell me what to do!"

Kurama was beyond pissed, although he hated humans, he had been here for Naruto even when his parents weren't, he couldn't help but feel angry towards the bastards who would do this to their first born son, son being the keyword, "**Kit, we need to get you out of here, I know we don't have anywhere else to go, but anywhere is better than here. Old man sage had told us of a far off continent where we could go, steal the Namikaze and uzumaki family scrolls, and blow the place to hell using that explosive seal formula I taught you. Then we'll make our escape and head towards Takigakure, from there we'll use a secret seal he had used to teleport there."**

Naruto looked uncertain, but then thought about the pain and loneliness he has felt from these people here, "Alright Kurama, I'll do it when I'm sure everyone is asleep."

Kurama was starting to feel excited, he has always wanted to visit the place old man sage had told him and his siblings stories about before he died, and now he was getting his chance. he felt like a child on christmas, considering the serious situation he and his container are in.

Naruto left the mindscape leaving Kurama to contemplate how he was going to handle the situation if they ran into foreign ninja or bandits, he had taught Naruto a few things to keep himself alive in the wilderness, but they would have to infiltrate another village to get their.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, he went to his closet and pulled up a loose board he had found while crying in the corner, upon removing the plank Naruto found his secret stash of explosive tags he had made with Kurama's guidance, he grabbed them along with a burlap sack he found, and grabbed a few clothes for the trip, he then snuck into the kitchen and filled half of the sack with food, then he went into the office and grabbed the uzumaki scroll of secret techniques along with the Namikaze scroll of secret techniques, along with uzumaki scrolls on fuinjutsu, and stuffed them into the sack, Naruto lit the tags and ran out of the room, back to his bedroom and out the open window.

Naruto had turned around to see the fireworks after making it halfway down the street, when an explosion appeared in the center of the Namikaze compound, smoke billowing into the night sky with sirens blaring, Naruto stuck to the shadows and made his way to the gates of Konoha, pleasantly surprised to see the gates unguarded after the chuunin assigned had run off to help with the spreading fire.

Naruto smiled and ran out the gates of Konoha, following Kurama's mental directions to takigakure towards his new life.

**XXXX MINATO AND KUSHINA XXXXX**

Kushina and Minato had been lying in bed for the past 30 minutes thinking about what had transpired that day, mainly how their son had reacted towards them and their mistakes, "Minato-kun, I feel as though we've failed, I-I didn't like that look Naruto gave us, he looked so angry and upset." "I know, I feel awful about it too, I want to make it up to him somehow, I had wanted to let the academy train him, but thinking back, when was the last time we shared time with our son? The only times I can remember are with the twins."

Kushina looked down sadly with a few tears streaking down her face, "I can't remember either, we truly have failed him. Minato, tomorrow, we train him ourselves, no academy, just us and our son and daughters."

Minato seemed to like the idea until a loud explosion shook the whole compound, causing Kushina and Minato to jump to their feet and run to their daughters room.

"MAI! MEI! Are you two alright!?" The two looked scared and shaken but nodded and ran to their parents, "Kushina, get them to safety, I'll go after Naruto."

Kushina nodded before taking off with her daughters in hand, Minato launched himself through the house down the stairs and kicked in Naruto's door, what shocked him was that he only had a small pile of clothes and a cot on the floor with a note on the pillow.

_-Dear Namikaze Family-_

_I have put up with you long enough, if you've read this, Kami only knows how long it's been since I left, I was the one who planted explosive tags in the library, the first time I've ever done something wrong, but know that if you really do care, then leave me alone, I've shed to many tears in that village to want anything to do with it, you and that family most of all, I will never come back. _

_P.S- CONGRATULATIONS! YOU JUST DISCOVERED YOU HAD A SON YOU IGNORANT FUCK!_

Minato scrunched up the paper in one hand and sobbed falling to his knees, Minato sat their for a while until he heard the sound of foot steps resounding in the hall, turning his red puffed eyes to the door he watched as Kushina step into the room with the same shocked expression he had when he saw the room, until she seen him on his knees, "Minato, what's wrong, where's our son!?"

Minato handed the paper to Kushina and let her read it, half way through she placed her hand to her mouth the muffle her sobs, before joining Minato on the floor sobbing, "I'm so sorry sochi-kun, I should have been their for you!"

**xxxx NARUTO AND KURAMA XXXX**

Naruto's lungs were dry and burning, along with the muscles in his arms and legs, he had been running in the direction Kurama had instructed for a while now before Kurama spoke, "**Kit, you've been running all night, you need to find a place to hide and sleep."**

Naruto was smiling before mentally saying, "I know Kurama, it's just, I'm free, I'm finally free of that hell!"

Kurama was smiling at Naruto's happiness, "**Kit, I understand you're happy, but if you run low on stamina then you won't be able to handle yourself if we run into an enemy, there's a cave up ahead, rest there for the night then we should cross the border into waterfall territory in the morning."**

Naruto smiled before mentally nodding, Naruto made his way to the cave, ate an apple and ham he had grabbed before he left, and used his jacket as a pillow and decided to get to sleep so he could leave as soon as possible.

Naruto had woken up feeling slightly sore but happy nonetheless about leaving, he pulled out more ham but this time that's it, he had to ration his food just in case this new continent was uninhabited, so he started out the same direction he was heading last night before Kurama spoke up, "**Kit, I feel someone up ahead, it's another jinchuuriki, keep calm, it feels like number seven."**

Naruto mentally nodded but continued running in the same direction until he heard sobbing, Naruto slowed to a walk and followed the sobs.

Naruto heard a voice from up ahead, it sounded like a little girl, "I miss you mommy, why did you have to leave me? I don't want to stay here anymore, everyone is so mean to me, they throw things at me and hurt me, they call me names, it hurts so much mommy."

Naruto felt himself want to go to the child but was cautious at first, he to was now weary of people who wear masks, so he watched the small mint haired girl until he was sure she could be trusted.

The girl heard a snap and jerked her head towards the sound where two slightly older people walked into the clearing, "Come on Fuu, why do you have to make things so difficult? Come on back to the village, and no one will be upset."

The girl had a panicked look on her face as the two made their way to her, she tried to crawl backwards but quickly found a tree blocking her path, as the two made their way closer to her, Naruto decided to take action, he grabbed two average sized rocks and slowly made his way behind the two, sure they couldn't sense him he lunged at them and knocked them both out cold, Fuu watched as the two men fell to their knees before falling face first into the ground.

Fuu looked up to her savior and saw Naruto, "T-thank y-you, I'm Fuu."

Naruto smiled at her, "It's ok, I'm not here to hurt you number seven." Fuu's eyes widen at him when she heard the number, "H-how do you know…..?"

"Because I'm number nine." the news made Fuu's eyes widen further.

"Their are others?" Naruto nodded and said, "I heard what you said, I want to offer to take you away from here, I'm Naruto by the way."

Fuu wanted to cry tears of joy, Fuu had been hated since she became the container for the seven tails, which she did last year after her fifth birthday. her mother died soon after, Fuu wasn't sure how, but she was told she died during the sealing.

Fuu nodded her head at the blonde boy's offer and was helped up by Naruto, "You're from waterfall right?"

Fuu nodded her head hesitantly, "Why?"

"Because their is a seal their that will get us out of here, Kurama knows the way to the seal but we don't know how to get into waterfall without being stopped, we were hoping you could help us."

Fuu didn't want to go back to waterfall but if it helped her get away she would gladly do it, besides, she owed it to Naruto considering she would have been beaten again if the two assigned to get her managed to capture her, so Fuu said she would help.

"There's a tunnel I found underneath the hero's tree, I'll show you where I went out."

Naruto followed Fuu through the roots of a hollow tree before finding a ladder that led down into darkness, Naruto didn't want to follow but felt that this was the best way to get out of here, so he grabbed the top rung of the ladder and descended into darkness.

**XXX MINATO AND KUSHINA XXX**

Minato and Kushina had taken care of the fire and managed to save a majority of the family scrolls but was unable to find the technique scrolls for both families. Kushina had taken Naruto's words to heart and started sleeping in his empty room to try to experience his pain, but only ended up crying herself to sleep over her failure to be there for her son. The twins felt awful about how they treated their older brother, and fought to make their mother smile but failed at every attempt, only succeeding in managing to make her angry with them how they pushed their punishment onto Naruto for all those years. The twins knew she was right but it didn't make the pain of losing their brother any less painful so they tried to apologize multiple times, and although kushina forgave them, she knew that most of the responsibility for Naruto leaving was her own, Minato wasn't taking it any easier, he had ordered every ninja in the village to search for his son as far as they could reach, most of the shinobi were unaware he even had a son.

Minato was currently in his office filling out paperwork with dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep due to the previous night, he was looking at a paper asking permission for his daughter Mai to be married to Sasuke Uchiha, he would be damned if he lost another of his children for his stupid decision, so he automatically declined the offer.

A knock came from his door causing him to look up from his work, "ENTER" in came an anbu in a dog mask, "Hokage-sama, the Mizukage is here for the meeting regarding your son." Minato looked at the anbu, "Send her in Kakashi."

Kakashi went to fulfil his order, moments later a woman with long red hair and a blue dress walked through the door, "It's good to see you Minato, I assume you know why I'm here?"

Minato nodded causing Mei to smile, "Good, now, my daughter wants Naruto to be strong for their marriage, so I will be giving you ten years to train him, but I would expect the son of the fire shadow to be naturally gifted in combat."

Minato started to sweat nut nodded nonetheless, "Do not worry Mei, I will personally see to Naruto's training."

Mei nodded, "By the way, I seen a mess of shinobi run out of the village, is their something we can help you with?"

Minato was now sweating bullets, "I appreciate your concern lady Mizukage, but a member of a major clan has gone missing and they are shouting for his return."

**XXXX NARUTO AND FUU XXXX**

The duo had finally reached the end of the long dark tunnel that they had descended, along with the single tunnel leading back up towards the sound of rushing water, Fuu was slightly scared of coming back to the place she had dreaded for the past year, but again, if the boy who had saved her, really could take her as far away from here as he claimed, then it was worth the pain of staying just a while longer.

Naruto was unsure of the girl he had rescued, sure she was much like him, but she wasn't alone as long as he was, so he was being cautious of her, but since she did fulfill her end of the bargain, he would fulfill his, but he had to admit, this girl, this innocent girl honestly seemed scared, like the very shadows of her past lingered in the shade of the giant tree, the pain she had suffered reflecting off of the pristine pools of hero's water that was only found here, the loss of her mother evident on her face and in her eyes, he wanted to comfort her, he wanted to help her, but how could he? the only other person he had talked to had been Kurama, and he isn't the kind of person to give advice on how to comfort someone, no offense meant towards his partner.

Naruto had taken the lead following Kurama's instructions, Fuu close on his heels, the two made their way towards a small opening in the rocks just underneath a tree root in the water, Naruto continued to follow instructions before the duo open up into an underground cavern taking in the fresh air they greedily breathed, the two seen an arch against the rocky surface, a seal etched onto the rocky and rough surface made Naruto consider this being the seal old man six paths had used to travel to the other continent.

"**This is it kit, all you have to do is channel my chakra through the seal and all those in the room with us should be transported to the connector seal on the other continent, I can feel others coming, if we're going to go we need to move now."**

Kurama forced the spark of Kyuubi' chakra he was able to give him due to him being just the conscience through the seal causing the seal to glow a brilliant gold, mere seconds before the light consumed them, Naruto subconsciously wrapped his arms protectively around Fuu, and when the light faded, the two were no longer in the room, the light had died down, and the only thing that remained was the arch and the seal.

**Well, here it is, the first chapter to my new story, god knows what i called it, but as I said before, I have seen this story before, The person had claimed to allow anyone to use it, it had a pretty good beginning but it stopped after the second chapter so i decided to pick it up, and so my fans know, their will be absolutely no harem, only one pairing and I already have that planned out, so there's no use in suggesting a pairing for Naruto, however, i will take suggestions for side characters so write and review! **

**Just to groom my own large ego I will claim the idea for the arch and seal only because I haven't seen that idea before. So if someone informs me of the scenario don't hesitate to let me know.**


End file.
